Stream recording assumes an ‘application device’, e.g. a settop box, connected to a DVD Streamer. Both devices are connected via e.g. an IEEE1394 (IEC 611883) interface which in its transmitting and receiving firmware contains means to timestamp data and to strip off these timestamps again, using them for timing regeneration. The resulting effect is that this system behaves between the IEEE1394 interface input and the IEEE1394 interface output like a constant delay system. EP-A-0 701 374 describes the recording of superpackets each including a timestamp.